RoseClan/Roleplay
Here is where we Roleplay our Roseclan cats Wildkit padded around. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 02:19, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Ripplestar watched the camp ~Shore Wildkit padded over to the leader. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 01:10, February 28, 2016 (UTC) "Hello Wildkit" Ripplestar mewed Milkflower came into camp with prey in her jaws. Creekwing felt his pelt grow hot when her eyes drifted over him. It was totally clear he liked her, but did she ''like him? --- Hollyfern watched the nursery. She was so excited to have kits one day! it's what she's always wanted, to be a mother, raising new warriors for her Clan! and she knew she'd be awesome at it. But so far every tom she knew was taken, a pig, or her brother, so that wasn't happening for awhile! [[User:Ashstorm|''Ash]]''storm'' 02:11, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Mothheart wandered around boredly ~Shore "Hi, Mothheart!" Hollyfern mewed, turning away from her daydreaming. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:16, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Mothheart looked at Hollyfern "hello" Mothheart said ~Shore "What are you up to? I'm not doing anything! It's so, so boring right now!" Hollyfern began yapping. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:20, February 28, 2016 (UTC) "Did you here Willowtail will be expecting Ripplestars kits soon" Mothheart says ~ Shorewillow "Really?" Hollyfern gasped. "She's so lucky! being the leaders mate!" ''Ash''''storm'' 02:29, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Mothheart nodded "i heard from Smallears that Willowtail had a thing for Ripplestar ever since they were kits" -Shorewillow Hollyfern twitched a little. "That's kinda creepy, but so romantic!" she mewed. "I wish I had a mate, who's not a pig." [[User:Ashstorm|''Ash]]''storm'' 02:33, February 28, 2016 (UTC)'' Mothheart smiled. "All toms can be pigs somsometimes" Willowtail says softly Hollyfern flicked her ears. "I guess... I am more of a pig then any of them though... so how are you feeling?" ''Ash''''storm'' 02:43, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Willowtail smiled "good I have pains that- " Willowtail started panting "there coming" -Shorewillow "Already!?" Hollyfern asked fretfully. --- Creekwing looked over at Willowtail. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:48, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Willowtail nodded Milkflower ran over. "I can help!" she mewed urgently. ''Ash''''storm'' 05:30, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Ripplestar pushed forward "you can do it Willow" Littlepaw, was in a deep greif-stricken sleep, even the cries of Willowtail couldn't wake him. He was trapped. How could he care for his Clan himself? What about his name? What would he do? He was in this alone... ---- Hollyfern and Creekwing went hunting for prey, for Willowtail, while Milkflower helped the queen kit. ''Ash''''storm'' 05:57, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Willowtail soon had three kits a white tom and a black she kit and a black and white she kit "Congrats, Willowtail!" Hollyfern mewed as she came over with a mouse. ''Ash''''storm'' 06:01, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Willowtail smiled "what are there names " Ripplestar asked "the white tom is Hollykit the black she cat is Cloudkit and the black and white she-cat is Icekit " Hollyfern dipped her head and set the mouse down. "Good choices. They'll be great warriors one day," she mewed and turned to leave the couple in space. ''Ash''''storm'' 06:08, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Willowtail smiled Cloudkit squeaked Icekit cuddled closer to her siblings a cool breeze made her shiver. --- Creekwing returned to camp with a starling. He went over to Milkflower. "Do you want to share?" --- Littlepaw kicked his nest in his sleep. ''Ash''''storm'' 14:09, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Cloudkit purred ~Shore "Sure," Milkflower mewed and went to share the starling with Creekwing. ---- Littlepaw jerked awake, heart pounding. His nightmare was still on his mind. He could have saved his mentor! he failed! he couldn't care for the whole Clan! ''Ash''''storm'' 00:00, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Ripplestar smiled at the kits 'these kits are mine I finally have kits I can call my own' Littlepaw left his den, breathing heavily. ----- Creekwing gave Milkflower an awkward glance. "So..." ''Ash''''storm'' 00:12, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Ripplestar licked Willowtails head and walked out of the den. ~Shore Littlepaw still hadn't even noticed what happened while he was out. He was still thinking lowly. If he couldn't even save his mentor from a broken leg, how could he save the Clan? He only became an apprentice a few moons ago... what if he didn't know everything? ''Ash''''storm'' 14:27, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Mothheart walked over to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a mouse which she dropped outside the medicine cats den Littlepaw blinked when a mouse suddenly fell to the entrance to his den. Wait, WHAT? WHAT WAS THAT? HOW DID THAT HAPPEN? he poked his head out of the den, almost too sure it was raining mice when he saw Mothheart. He let out a tiny gasp, happy that his fears weren't happening. ''Ash''''storm'' 16:36, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Mothheart smiled "I thought I would bring you some prey" she mewed "Thanks," Littlepaw let out a horase purr. "I'm not super hungry though, so you can have the rest," he said, after taking two, wonderful mouthfulls of the mouse. His belly was still growling with hunger, but he hadn't felt very hungry since Fallenleaf had died. ''Ash''''storm'' 00:05, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Mothheart shook her head "I already ate" "Oh," Littlepaw frowned. "I'll give it to Willowtail then," he mewed. ''Ash''''storm'' 00:11, March 2, 2016 (UTC) "Okay" Mothheart said As Littlepaw entered the nursery, the mouse fell to the ground as his mouth gaped open in shock at the kits. "You... y-you had your kits?" ''Ash''''storm'' 00:15, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Willowtail looked up from her grooming of Cloudkit "Hi Littlepaw" Willowtail mewed "Yes aren't they lovely" Littlepaw didn't seem to hear Willowtail. "I... I wasn't there..." ''Ash''''storm'' 02:56, March 2, 2016 (UTC) "Ripple thought you were asleep he didn't want to wake you" Willowtail said "I should have been here! It's my job! I failed the Clan!" Littlepaw gasped, still not hearing Willowtail, he bolted from the den and ran out of camp. ''Ash''''storm'' 03:08, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Willowtail watched "it's my fault I should have had Ripple tell him" Willowtail said curling up and falling asleep -Shore "Hi, Ripplestar." Wildkit said. 01:47, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Icekit's eyes were beginning to open a little. She let out a squeak of surprise at the sudden light that hit them. ''Ash''''storm'' 02:18, March 5, 2016 (UTC) "Hello Wildkit" He said his gaze flicking from Wildkit to his daughters and son - Cloudkit opened her eyes- Willowtail watched her kits Icekit shut her eyes quickly. "Mama? what's wrong with me? there's something really weird happening to my face!" she squeaked, squinting her face. ''Ash''''storm'' 19:21, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Willowtail let out a little purr of laughter "your beginning to open your eyes. When you open them you'll see the breathtaking world before you" Willowtail mewed Icekit wasn't too sure she liked the sound of 'breathtaking' but she slowly opened her eyes until they got used to the light. Everything was breathtaking... ''Ash''''storm'' 02:36, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Cloudkit smiled "Was I the first to open my eyes?" Icekit asked hopefully. ''Ash''''storm'' 14:22, March 6, 2016 (UTC) "Yes Cloudkit opened her 1 second after you" Willowtail mews Icekit's tail flicked with delight. ''Ash''''storm'' 01:43, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay